The Return
by ElementalStrike137
Summary: Ash returns 5 years after he is betrayed. And now he's back to prove he is the ultimate Pokémon Master. Rayshipping. Btw I don't own Pokémon, sadly...
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere on Mt. Silver_

Betrayal. It's such a cruel thing that can turn your whole life upside down. The pain, so deep and lasting that it seems like you'll never forget it. That's what one man knew. He'd lived with it for 5 years after it happened to him. Now, he lived a life of solitude. The world had forgotten of him. The man was Ash Ketchum, now Red Satoshi. If only he knew what was coming.

Ash was deep in thought when he heard a chirp and looked up to see a Pidgeot drop a letter into his arms. It immediately took off, desperate to get off the cold mountain. Ash opened up the letter. Here's what he found…

_**To Red Satoshi**_

_**The Pokémon League has hosted a tournament on Timeless Island. You are one of the 1024 trainers handpicked to participate. The prize is the title of Pokémon Master, 5,000,000 dollars, and a gold trophy. We hope to see you there! To register please visit your nearest Pokémon Center. The deadline is 2 weeks from now and you will need to be in Timeless Island within 3 weeks. We hope to see you there!**_

That wasn't all. There was a second letter, from Charles Goodshow.

_**Ash I know you don't trust anyone anymore but I'm asking you please come to the tournament. It has been 5 years and I want to see you. I know they will be there, but from what I've seen they have forgotten about you and shouldn't be any problem. Please consider this. –Charles Goodshow**_

Ash was surprised. He hadn't expected Charles to know it was him, but he was Charles and had a way of finding out things. He sank back into deep thought. He decided, it was time for the world to see Ash Ketchum. He would prove them all wrong. He walked back to the cave where his Pokémon were sleeping. He smiled; they'd been with him the whole way. He walked over to his "bed" a thin mattress with a pillow and blanket. His long-time friend Pikachu was asleep at the foot of it. He laid down and went to sleep. He'd tell them tomorrow.

_**The next day**_

Ash woke up and walked outside. There was a blizzard outside, but Ash thought of it as nothing. He and his Pokémon had grown used to it. He turned around to see his entire team standing in line, minus a few who were away for various reasons. "Good morning my friends, sleep well?" "RAWR!" "I have some news; I received a letter from the Pokémon League and have been invited to a tournament in Timeless Island. You want to go to the league? The Pokémon all looked at each other. A Lucario spoke up for everyone else. _ Ash, we want to go to the league. It's time the world sees who the real Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is. Very well, my friends. We will leave within half an hour, I want to get to this island, and settle a few things. Everyone, into your Pokéballs_.

**25 minutes later**

"Ready Charizard?" "Char" "Alright let's go!" And off they flew, to Timeless Island. To prove to the world that Ash Ketchum was the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer ever. And they would stop at nothing.

**Timeless Island, 2 hours later**

"Finally!" Ash jumped off Charizard, who didn't look tired one bit. He'd flown farther than this in the same time while training. Ash thanked Charizard and returned him to his Pokéball and walked to the Pokémon Center to register. He made a mental note to get a haircut and some basic supplies later, as he looked like an animal. Thankfully no one could see that from under his cloak, which was highly resistant to the environment of Mt. Silver. It was also Kevlar. Nurse Joy looked up and saw a man in a black cloak standing at the front desk. "Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center. How can I help you?" "I'm here to register for the tournament." He replied in a deep, somewhat gruff voice. "Okay, may I see your Pokédex?" The mysterious man pulled out his Pokédex. She noted it was extremely battered. A minute later, he was registered. "Thank you ma'am." Ash silently walked off, but fate has to be against him because a certain group of people walked through the door right when he was walking out.

"Come on guys I want to register!" a certain boy with glasses yelled. Everyone else just sweatdropped. "Max, the tournament doesn't start for another 2 weeks." A squinty eyed trainer said. As they walked into the Pokémon Center, a man in a black cloak came out. Max, not looking where he is going as always, bumped into the man and fell back. "HEY! Watch where you're going!" Ash inwardly groaned. Just his luck, the very people he's trying to avoid bump into him. "You were looking back when you walked through…" "Sorry, mister. My brother is a hardhead all the time" a certain brunette said. "It's fine..." Ash started walk off when Max called out "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" "No..." "Why, you a chicken who's scared to get beat?" Ash froze. He turned around. "Me, chicken? Outside now. 1 of my Pokémon versus all 6 of yours." Max and the others laughed. "You are so going to get smashed!"

**On **the** beach…**

A large crowd who'd overheard the battle details followed the group of friends and mysterious trainer to the beach to battle. Brock stepped forward to referee. "This will be a bat-""Let's just get on with it…" Max called out his Pokémon. "Go Gallade, Mightyena, Gyarados, Rhypherior, Sceptile, and Empoleon!" The 6 Pokémon looked somewhat strong, but Ash had a Pokémon that'd blow them out of the water. He thought for a second, then selected a Pokéball from his belt, and threw it. "Go Lucario…" Max and the crowd just stood in shock for two reasons. One, the person had a Lucario. Two, it was a dark grey where blue should've been, and crimson red where it should've been cream colored. And the black part was still black, although the steel spikes were dull silver. _Ash, why are we fighting such weak opponents? Max thought I was weak so I called you out to show him something that's actually powerful. I will do my best, Ash. I know you will my friend, now let's get this battle over with so we can go enjoy the wonders of modern technology at a hotel. _

"Lucario, use Aura Beam" Lucario charged what looked like at first a normal Aura Sphere, until it became bigger than usual (By the way his Lucario is slightly larger than normal Lucarios. Lucario released the beam in an arc at all 6 of Max's Pokémon and every single one was immediately KO'd. "Thank you Lucario, now rest up my friend" ash muttered as he recalled Lucario and walked off. He stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "So, what was that about being a chicken?" Silence. "Thought so, see you in the tournament."

News of Ash aka Red Satoshi creaming Max with one Pokémon and one move had spread throughout the island. Ash, in the meantime had checked into a 5-star hotel and proceeded to let out Lucario so he could sleep. Pikachu climbed out of his backpack where he'd been napping. "Pikapi!" "Hiya Pikachu, you missed me beat the crap out of Max with Lucario." "You 2 can stay here, I got to go find a secret spot so the others can come out to train and relax, it'd be unfair to keep them in their Pokéballs during this entire thing. Be back in a few." As Ash walked out of his hotel, the _Timeless Legend_, he saw Sinnoh Champion Cynthia being chased by fans and paparazzi. Ash remembered he liked Cynthia, and decided to help her out. He ran over, grabbed her arm, and teleported to a spot half a mile away in a clearing in the forest. "Who are you" Cynthia shouted as she reached for her Garchomp's Pokéball. "I noticed you were being chased nonstop by paparazzi and fans so I teleported you half a mile away to here." "You haven't answered my question, who are you?" Garchomp burst out of its Pokéball before stepping in front of Cynthia and growling at Ash. "…Cynthia, you don't remember me?" "Last time I checked, I don't know anyone who wears a black cloak to conceal their face." Ash decided to go for it, and slowly reached his hands up to his hood. "Don't tell anyone about this, please. Anyways, you should remember me now…" Ash slowly pulled down his hood. Cynthia stepped back in shock "Y-y-your-de-de-dead!" "So you thought, long time no see Cynthia." "Where have you been Ash Ketchum?" "Hiding"

"No way..." Even Cynthia's Garchomp was surprised. "If you're really Ash, where's Pikachu?" Ash gently put down his dark grey backpack. "Jig's up Pikachu, come on out and say hello to Cynthia." Suddenly the backpack unzipped and Pikachu jumped out onto Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu!" "Holy…" Ash's face had changed over the years. It was handsome now, but the scary thing was a scar that ran from the side of his face to his cheek. Cynthia felt tears in her eyes. "Ash where have you been?" She was sobbing now, and ran to him. She threw her arms around him, crying in his chest. Hey Garchomp looked off to the side, until Pikachu came over to it and they started to talk. "I've been training, and in exile. You may want to sit down; it's a long story…" They walked over to the edge of the lake that was also in the clearing. From there you could see Mt. Coronet. The pair stared at it for a few minutes, before ash started to explain. "Well, in the Sinnoh League when I lost to Paul I was depressed. So I headed home…"

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_Pikachu was defeated by Paul's Electivire. It'd been a close match. Ash carried Pikachu to the Pokémon Center. He walked in to the front desk. "Nurse Joy could you please heal my Pikachu and 5 other Pokémon…" "Sure thing! Come back in an hour and they'll be all ready." She said as she took his still unconscious Pikachu and Pokéballs. Ash walked out and into the forest, sitting down on a rock. He went into deep thought about his whole life until he realized it was nighttime and headed back to the Pokémon Center to pick up his Pokémon. "There you are! Your Pokémon are all healed, however they should rest for a day or two, they are exhausted." "Sure thing…" "Hey is something wrong?" "I'm just sad that I lost to my rival Paul in the tournament after I worked so hard to get to the top 16. I'm just going to go home and train for a while." "Oh…well good luck on your journey! And I know that one day you'll beat this Paul, for sure." "Thanks…" Ash walked out and called out Stararaptor. "Let's go home, buddy." "Stararaptor!"_

_End flashback_

"It took me 2 days to get home." "When I got there, I knew something was wrong. I got home, and I saw my old 'friends' there. Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Max, Tracey, and Gary were all sitting in the kitchen. My mom was also there, with the rest of them.

_Flashback begin_

"_Hello Ash." Gary said coldly. "What's going on?" Silence. Suddenly Misty yelled "You suck as a Pokémon trainer! Just quit your dream, you will never make it." The overs voiced their agreement, including Delia Ketchum. "Ash looked down, a shadow covering his face. "So, you think I should quit huh…" "YES" "Well then, screw you guys! All of you!" "YOUR NOT GOING ANYMORE ASHY-BOY!" Ash ran, as they started to chase him. Then they called out their single strongest Pokémon. "We're going to humiliate you, and take your Pokémon so they can be raised properly!" Ash stopped running and turned around, a shadow covering his face. He started to chuckle. This unnerved the group, as they thought he would plead and beg to not do anything to his Pokémon. "What's so funny?" Max yelled. "You won't get your hands on any of them." Suddenly he looked up, fury in his eyes. A flash of white light, and he was gone._

_Flashback end_

"I never went back there." "I see why now..." "Look, I would love to chat more, but it's nighttime and I'm going to let my Pokémon come out so they can relax and train. I'll walk you back to your hotel." "Okay." Ash threw his cloak on, and pulled Cynthia up. Before they left, he gave his backpack to Pikachu. "Pikachu, please tell everyone if I'm needed to send someone to my hotel room, and release everyone and tell them to keep up their daily training." Ash and Cynthia walked off. "You know you're officialy dead right?" "I know, but I want to stay that way." "Why?" "Because then they will come after me again, and harass me nonstop. Which means after this I think I will leave again, and go to Mt. Coronet." "..." They walked in silence, until a certain group of people saw them and stopped them...


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Hey guys, Elementalstrike137 here. Forgot to mention last chapter, I'll try and get some more of an outline as to what Ash did in those 5 years on his own. Also, I wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing this fanfic. I didn't expect my first fanfic to start out like this! The constructive criticism helped me out as well; I'll do my conversations like that from now on. Now chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did it'd be different.**

* * *

The group of traitors walked over to Cynthia and Ash. Ash took out a Pokéball and kept it in his hand should they try and do something.

Max walked up to Ash. "I want a rematch! You just got lucky in that last battle is all!"

"It's late, people are sleeping and I am tired. We'll do this tomorrow."

"Fine, but only because everyone will get to see you be humiliated." The traitors walked off, leaving Ash and Cynthia to continue walking.

When they reached Cynthia's hotel, Cynthia surprised Ash by hugging him and saying goodbye. Ash walked back to his hotel room, where he decided to wash up seeing he was filthy. He shaved his beard and took a long, hot shower. Ash felt completely clean for the first time in a long time. As he climbed into bed he thought about Cynthia hugging him. Deep down he realized he still had feelings for her. Pikachu curled up next to Ash. "Goodnight Pikachu." And with that Ash drifted off to sleep.

- **Next Day –**

"Boy, I need to get some new clothes." Ash looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Underneath his cloak he wore in public were tattered and filthy pants, a shirt, and shoes with a lot of holes in them. _Guess I'll get some new clothes today, and check on the others. I think we'll train on enduring attacks they are weak to, along with making their attacks last as long as possible._ Ash got ready for the day and threw on his cloak and backpack. "Pikachu, if you stay in this backpack there's a bottle of ketchup or two you can have!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu more than happily jumped in Ash's backpack and zipped it up almost all the way except for a small hole for him to breathe and hear Ash. As Ash left the hotel, he saw the traitors at an ice cream stand across the street along with Cynthia. Ash tried to walk off but Max saw him.

"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE." Max was already taking out a Pokéball and Ash sighed to himself as he stood across from him.

"Let's get this over with, I have errands to do." Ash thought for a moment and picked out a Pokéball from his belt.

Brock stepped forward to referee. "This is a battle between Max of-"

"Like I said, I have errands to do so let's get this over with."

"Go Gallade!" Gallade appeared on the field shouting his name.

"Hehe, this will scare them to death." Ash murmured to himself. "Go Garchomp!" Garchomp appeared with an earsplitting roar that made everyone's spine get chills. Cynthia, on the other hand, had not noticed what was going on until she heard Ash's Garchomp roar.

"Oh, a battle. My bet's on Red." She announced as she walked over to the sidelines to watch.

"Oh he's going get beat just watch!" Dawn shouted.

"I seriously doubt that. Garchomp let's start off with an Earthquake." Garchomp jumped up a couple feet before coming down and setting off a Magnitude 2 Earthquake so as not to cause catastrophic damage to the island like he could at full power.

Gallade and the traitors, on the other hand were unable to stand and fell. Gallade was knocked out, and was recalled. "Thank you for trying, Gallade."

"Well that's that." Ash began to walk away. The traitors all looked at each other while Cynthia went back to talk to the other Champions and Elite Four about what'd just happened. Ash, in the meantime was hunting for a place to get some travelling clothes.

- 2 hours later –

Ash had found some clothes after an hour of walking around. He now wore red high tops, black jeans, a storm cloud grey shirt, over that he a dark red jacket with secret pockets to store things in, and lastly he had black fingerless gloves. At his hotel, Ash compared himself to what he looked like hours earlier._ Not bad, at least I don't look homeless anymore. _It was getting sundown, so Ash decided to go to his secret spot in the woods and check on his others. He could hear snoring as he approached. Ash looked at them. Seeing that they were fine he whispered "See you tomorrow my friends" and walked back to the hotel to sleep.

- Opening Ceremony –

Ash was glad that they could finally start battling. Over the last week and a half, he'd been training at the max with his Pokémon to get them prepared for when they got to the 3 on 3 rounds. Now, he waited to see who he had to battle.

"Welcome everyone to the Timeless Island tournament!" Everyone started clapping and cheering. Ash just stood in the back, watching it all.

"Alright, let's get some things straight about the battling. All the battles will be one versus one until one-hundred-twenty-eight people remain where we will go to three on three battles. And finally, in the top thirty-two we will have six versus six battles. So without further ado, let the tournament begin!" As Charles said this fireworks came up all around as the crowd cheered.

"One last thing! You can find you battle times and opponent for that battle in the Pokémon Center!"

Ash walked to the Pokémon Center to see who he was battling first. He saw he was facing Brock. Ash felt a grin creep up on his face as he chose what Pokémon to use against him. People only knew he had Garchomp and a Lucario, and he wanted to keep it like that as long as possible. With that decided, he walked out of the Pokémon Center to prepare for his battle

* * *

**This chapter seemed boring and kind of like a filler , I'm sorry ): Next chapter and the rest after that will be fun because we finally get to see Ash battle. Next chapter should be up within the next day or two, it depends on if I'm busy and such. Take care! **


	3. My apologies

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry. I said I'd update this story on days when I didn't. Something unexpected has occurred so I won't be updating this for 3 days at most, due to school work and some issues. I will however, try and make it up by doing either a longer chapter or by uploading 2 or 3 chapters. **

**Btw, I've been getting asked when does Ash have teleportation powers? Well you'll see later in the story (No spoilers here, sorry) As for Ash having legendaries I'm leaning towards the yes side. However, he won't really use them unless it's a special occasion. Well I go to go guys, sorry to those that were expecting the new chapter. Anyways, take care and bye. **


End file.
